


無間

by egoismt



Series: 鬼徹 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU mafia, AU 仁義ないTIME, AU 無情無義時間, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bars and Pubs, Bloodlust, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Brothels, Casinos, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Hand Jobs, Killing, M/M, OOC, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Top Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks, Top Dracule Mihawk, Top Morgan (One Piece), Weapons, anal licking, clubs
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt
Summary: 《鬼徹》前傳。索隆西亞如何從一個紅燈區流浪兒往上爬，終至成為黑幫首領的起源故事......OP 小劇場《仁義ない TIME（無情無義時間）》衍生文。黑幫 AU。
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Roronoa Zoro, Dracule Mihawk/Roronoa Zoro, Morgan (One Piece)/Roronoa Zoro, 斧手蒙卡/索隆西亞, 紅髮傑克/索隆西亞, 鷹眼密佛格/索隆西亞
Series: 鬼徹 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068938
Kudos: 2





	無間

暗巷裡，一樁搶案正在發生。

五、六個年輕人亮出刀子，團團圍住一個長相平凡、衣著樸實、身形瘦弱的中年人。

低俗的髒話，高聲的譏諷，毫無修飾的恐嚇此起彼落，稀疏的路燈泛綠卻又慘白地映照出中年男子驚恐而扭曲的臉。

衣衫襤褸，赤足瑟縮在牆角的小小身影漠然地看著這一切，眼中帶著不屑。

搶劫在這一帶屢見不鮮，卻總不會落到那些真正有錢的人頭上，因為他們多半擁有保鑣和槍。

平凡的小老百姓成了最好的對象，被搶走辛苦工作賺來的錢卻只能摸摸鼻子大氣也不敢吭一聲，甚至無法求助於警方……

因為這島上警方和犯罪組織掛勾一事早就人盡皆知，他們忙著數獻金的鈔票都來不及了，哪有空管這些雞毛蒜皮的小事。

於是最兇殘的歹徒、最貧賤的遊民、最浪蕩的妓女群集在此，紅燈區惡名遠揚。

儘管對自己身處的環境漠不關心，少年還是輕蔑地瞪視著眼前的鬧劇。

他瞧不起他們 — 雙方。

真正的狠角色早就一刀捅下去拿著錢包走人了，用不著多說廢話，無謂的恐嚇只暴露出下手者其實沒那個膽。

反觀那無辜的被害者，欲哭無淚低聲討饒的窩囊樣更是礙眼，比逞血氣之勇行搶的傢伙還要糟糕上百倍 ─ 他踐踏了自己身為男性應有的尊嚴。

但從懂事以來就在這無法地帶流浪的生活教會了少年什麼叫『明哲保身』，沒那個本事就別去逞那個強。

所以他只是冷冷地看著，心中暗暗希望這齣鬧劇早點散場，別再繼續打擾他入眠。

然而上天總以看人不幸為樂，年輕人之一跟他對上了眼。

該死的，他心想，忍不住翻了個白眼。

「哦哦哦～」

年輕人邁著誇張的步子晃了過來，手上裝模作樣地甩著一把亮晃晃的蝴蝶刀。

「有個眼神囂張的骯髒小鬼呢～」

少年嘆了口氣，真他媽的倒霉。

這幾天附近餐館丟出來的剩飯比起以往少得可憐，扣掉撕扯抓咬後留給慘敗的原主人 ─ 一大群野貓野狗 ─ 的量，囫圇吞下的那些根本不夠填飽他的胃。

別說填飽，那已被胃酸磨蝕到穿孔邊緣的可憐器官還從不曉得何謂滿腹的滋味……

簡言之，他現在又餓、又冷、又累，只想好好蒙頭大睡，沒力惹事生非。

所以當那頭亂糟糟的綠髮被人一把扯住粗暴地拉起，冰冷的刀身在臉頰上輕拍……

他還是連根手指都懶得動，連鄙夷的挑釁都懶得給，只以幾近自暴自棄，冷到不能再冷的平靜目光，看著眼前怒目橫眉的臉。

不出所料，他激怒了對方。拳腳伴著粗鄙的咒罵雷雨一般地落下。

他閉起眼，蜷縮起身子咬牙忍耐，這種事對他有如家常便飯，打夠了、手痛了、氣消了，自然就會平息。

儘管過去有幾次他恍惚地意識到自己即將喪命，但，那又怎樣？

求生的本能對他好似天方夜譚，他以比看著阻街女郎被姦殺更無所謂的淡漠眼神，冷眼看待自己賤如螻蟻的生命。

他還是活了下來，麻木地想著下一頓在哪裡，無止盡地過著看不著邊際的時間，連自嘲都沒力氣。

只是，今晚似乎有所不同。

拳腳停息的瞬間，周圍瀰漫著濃重的血腥味。

少年勉強睜開被毆打得浮腫的眼，才發現那氣味是源自面前被劈成兩半的屍體，和濺上己身的溫熱鮮血。

抬頭，是一把滴血的斧頭。往上，是包覆著斧柄的粗壯手肘。

再往上，是一個魁梧男人逆光的身影，下顎突出的鐵片灰白地發亮。

他們彼此打量，誰都沒說話。

男人低啞的笑聲響起。

「嚇傻了嗎？」

「……」

少年冷淡的表情給了他回答。

他瞇起的眼閃過一陣滿意的光，抄起少年扛在肩上離開了現場。

少年沒有掙扎。

*****

接下來的光景如夢……

熱呼呼的麵包、臘腸和濃湯，暖爐燃著柴薪霹啪作響。

少年不改以往跟貓狗搶食的習慣狼吞虎嚥地吃著，深怕眨個眼一切就會消失不見。

男人卸下鐵片，坐在角落的扶手椅上啜著酒，默默地看著少年餓瘋了的吃相。

酒杯隱藏了他嘴角的笑意，眼裡映照著暖爐跳動的火光。他的槍，靜靜地躺在旁邊的小桌上。

「吃完就去洗澡，我可不想讓一個臭哄哄的小鬼髒了自己的家。」

少年吞下最後一條火腿，意猶未盡地舔舔嘴，打了生平第一個飽嗝。

「……洗……澡……什麼？」

稚嫩的童音有著無法隱藏的生澀，這是他第一次開口說話。

男人挑起眉，眼中的驚訝一瞬間隱去。他無言地放下酒杯，起身抓過擱在床沿的毛巾走向浴室。

「過來。」

一切都是那麼地新鮮。

少年聽話地脫掉衣服，著迷地看著男人轉動那鐵色的玩意兒，從裡面源源不絕湧出冒著白煙的水。

當那略嫌過熱的液體自頭上澆灌而下引起一陣刺痛，他下意識地縮了縮身子，卻還是直挺挺地站著，

任男人粗糙的手往他身上塗抹某種滑溜起泡的塊狀物，聞起來有股刺鼻的香味。

男人揉搓著少年糾結黏膩的髮，前額滑下的泡沫刺激著少年的雙眼。

「把身上的肥皂抹開。」

「？」

男人嘆了口氣，用僅有的手掌撫過了少年的肩。

「像這樣。」

少年猛地一顫，然後會意地開始動作。

幼小但絕對稱不上細嫩的手掌滑過自己的頸背、肩膀、手臂、腋下、胸腹、腰側、雙臀、大腿，直到腳掌。

飽經日曬的肌膚呈現出淺淺的麥色，儘管處處瘀青紅腫且因長期營養不良略顯病態，

卻仍有著與他年紀相應的旺盛生命力，瘦削而結實的肌肉起伏彷彿新生的駿馬。

男人的眼追隨著少年的手一路往下，忍不住嚥了口唾液。

定定神，繼續為他洗髮。

瀰漫著蒸氣的浴室白煙裊繞，男人汗濕的襯衫貼住他壯碩的背，沉重的呼吸聲在狹小的空間中迴響。

洗罷，男人將毛巾丟給少年，伸手關起水龍頭。

被溫暖蓬鬆的白色所圍繞，少年學著看過的野狗甩了甩自己濕漉的髮，抖了抖身子，綻出一個滿足而純真的微笑。

男人倒抽了一口氣，他的忍耐已到了極限。

抄起少年步出浴室丟上他的床，高大的身軀隨即壓上，扯開礙事的毛巾野蠻地吻住了少年的嘴。

口腔裡翻攪的異物嗆到了少年，他呼吸困難地咳著，嘴角流下唾液。

男人長繭的手粗暴地揉捏他的下體，只有疼痛，沒有快感可言。

他緊緊蹙著眉，徒勞地推著那彷彿泰山壓頂的巨大身體，男人放開了他的嘴，揚起冷笑。

「『天下沒有白吃的午餐』，沒聽過這句話嗎？」

少年睜大了雙眼 ─ 男人粗壯的下體毫無預警地刺入了他，內壁的血管隨著淚水迸裂。

疼痛幾乎使他暈眩，每一次的撞擊都像要粉碎他的內臟，將他推向無底的深淵。

男人喘著粗氣，大滴的汗水落上少年的臉，狂亂的笑容帶著輕蔑，對於少年，他甚至不需用到那隻斧手施加威脅。

少年因劇痛而空白的腦海逐漸被某種異樣的情緒所佔據。

他沒有叫喊、沒有閉眼、沒有逃……只是緊緊咬住自己的手臂，口裡漫著自己的血腥味……

那是一種冰冷的仇恨，對背叛自己信任之人無法饒恕的憤怒瘋狂地淹沒了他的一切。

他以最不堪入耳的字眼詛咒天地、詛咒世界、詛咒現在折磨著他的這個人，藉此讓自己保持清醒。

他要親手，幹掉這個男人。

漫長而痛苦的初體驗在男人抽搐著第三次射出濃濁的精液後宣告落幕。

他喘著紊亂的氣息，翻身仰躺在床，好笑地看著少年迫不及待地掙扎起身，帶著滿身的傷和紅腫的吻痕撲通一聲跪倒在地，細瘦的腿間紅白黏液緩緩流淌。

少年困難地匍匐爬向角落，幼小的手掌顫抖地握住男人放在桌上的槍。

男人大笑，眼裡盡是嘲諷。

「蠻有膽量的嘛！嗯？要不要老子教你怎麼開槍？」

但他錯估了一個在紅燈區流浪，靠自己的力量存活下來的孩子所能擁有的堅強。

保險被打開的冰冷聲響讓男人的臉刷地沒了血色。他彈起身撲向少年想要奪槍，但少年的槍口已然噴出了火花。

巨大的後座力讓他們彼此都往後彈撞到牆上，少年的手痛到發麻……

但不要緊，他的復仇已經完成，男人的鮮血和腦漿濺滿了那張床。

少年拿過男人的杯將殘酒一口飲下，吐舌咂嘴，靜靜地笑了。

那年，索隆西亞九歲。

手臂已留下一生無法磨滅的傷。

*****

年歲漸長，少年的力氣也越來越大。

他還是在熟悉的街頭流浪，頂著那頭自己用剃刀削短的鮮亮綠髮。

這區的貓狗已不用再惶惶於他的搶食，他甚至會把自己的食物與牠們分享……

靠著打劫那些混混得來的錢財，他勉強能夠餬口，同時也磨練了生存必備的伎倆。

他耍刀的技巧勝過每個靠搶劫和勒索混飯吃的流氓，也學會了殺一儆百，給人予恐懼以便控制他們的方法。

除了他那頭顯眼的髮，他行事低調、冷靜淡漠、獨來獨往，只在被激怒的當下猛然爆發出瘋狗般的戾氣，讓對手血濺當場。

酒成了他的最愛，每天總要在小酒館泡上一回，灌下幾杯黃湯，才帶著滿足的淺笑付錢離場。

沒有人過問他是否成年，沒有人質疑他哪來的錢……

島上的人們已學會用沉默面對一切，只要照規矩乖乖付錢，沒人會拒絕送上門的財神爺。

所以他活得相當自在……

除了偶爾無處發洩的莫名焦躁，和夜晚不得安眠的無形夢魘。

他不再能夠躺下陷入深深地熟睡，儘管隨地一坐馬上就能鼾聲大起，任何細微的風吹草動卻都能令他渾身繃緊睜開雙眼。

酒，是他唯一的慰藉。

但眼前蓋住杯口的那隻手卻不明白這一點。

「放開。」

「未成年的小鬼學大人喝什麼酒？老闆給我幫他換杯果汁過來。」

嘻皮笑臉的聲音在耳邊響起，他沒有抬頭。

嗖地一聲匕首深深沒入木製的桌面，男人腕動脈的表皮滲出一絲鮮血，他驚訝地吹了聲口哨。

「好個兇悍的小鬼。」

「放‧開。」

「是是是，我放開總行了吧？」

男人投降似地舉起了手，另一隻隱沒在黑色的披風中。

少年以長年訓練出來的警覺下意識地瞥了那個位置一眼，沒見什麼掏槍或拔刀的可疑舉動，才抓起杯子一口氣灌完了酒，抹嘴掏錢準備離開。

「要走了？真冷淡～」

「……」

他沒好氣地瞄了那個有著鮮豔紅髮的男人一眼，對方瞇起被劃了三條刀疤的眼給了他一個人畜無害的笑。

這傢伙……搞什麼鬼？！

他皺起眉頭，卻在某人推門而入的瞬間換上那一貫沉靜的臉。

男人饒有興味地看著他的轉變。

「你果然在這裡。」

「……」

「出來吧，咱們把積欠的帳好好做個了結。」

少年掏出鈔票放在桌上，男人發現刀已回到他的掌中。

「不用找了。」

他轉身尾隨對方朝門口走去，垂手握著閃亮的刀如握著雨傘般地無畏。

男人瞇起了眼，懶洋洋地丟下一張紙鈔，抓起桌上的酒瓶，晃悠悠地到了店門口，斜倚著觀賞已然上演的血腥慘劇。

少年的刀沒有一絲一毫的浪費……攻擊的位置也罷，揮舞的速度亦然。

倒握在掌中的兩柄匕首劃出血紅的弧線在槍林彈雨中翻飛，當少年喘息著垂手而立，他腳邊已橫七豎八地佈滿了兀自狂冒鮮血的纍纍屍體。

笑容浮上了男人的臉，下一刻他卻睜大了眼睛。

少年悶聲不響地跪倒在地，向前倒臥進對手和自己流出的血泊裡。

男人抓抓頭，苦笑著丟開酒瓶。

「小鬼就是小鬼。」

*****

「……」

睜開朦朧的雙眼，少年坐起身甩著因失血而昏沉的腦袋，感覺痛楚傳遍全身。

「啊～啊，你躺好就好了幹嘛起來啊！你看傷口又在冒血了啦！」

男人一腳踹開房門，看見少年身上染紅的繃帶，還來不及放下手中的餐盤就開始沒好氣地碎碎唸。

鬆下了防備的少年沉默地看著他的另一隻手，那本該有手的位置現在只剩下衣袖打起的結。

男人順著他的視線望向自己的斷臂，垂下眼，輕輕微笑，將餐盤放在他眼前。

「吶。」

「……」

少年沒有動。

「幹嘛不吃？怕我下毒害你喔？」

「……」

「我看起來是那麼卑鄙的人嗎……？」

男人苦笑著坐上床沿，伸手探向少年的額頭。

「！！」

少年一把掀翻被單和餐盤跳下床，手裡抓著染血的餐刀，背貼著牆角大口喘氣。

男人驚愕地看向自己正在冒血的手。

「喂喂喂，沒必要這麼緊張吧？我只不過是想看你還有沒有在發燒而已，不用連這隻手也想廢掉吧？」

「……不要……碰我……」

「……？」

男人的問句在看到少年慘白的神色時哽在了口中，那是少年即便生死交關也不曾展現過的幾近歇斯底里的驚恐。

「……好，我不碰。」

男人深深吸了口氣，離開床舖。

「你乖乖回來躺好，我去找人幫我包紮傷口。睡一下，我保證在你醒來之前不會回來……好嗎？」

「……」

少年動也不動。

男人朝他笑了一下，逕自走出房間，用腳帶上了門。

少年緊繃的身軀頹然滑落，雪白的牆上留下了一道怵目驚心的紅。

他摟住自己的膝蓋，將頭埋在腿中，握著餐刀，就這麼失去了意識。

*****

再度醒來時，房裡確實只有少年一個人。

蜷縮在牆角的姿勢沒變，緊握的餐刀也還好端端地在手中，身上卻多了一件毛料的外套，以某種可笑的方式證明男人沒有信守他的承諾。

「……」

敲門聲適時地響起。

「小鬼～起床沒？我可以進來了吧～～」

但在少年做出回應之前，門已被毫不留情地踹開，紅髮男人嘻皮笑臉地踱進房，包著繃帶的手端著餐盤。

少年無言地看著他在桌邊坐下。

「你的保證呢？」

「啊？」

少年指向身上的外套，男人笑著轉開了目光。

「啊～是誰呢～我可沒有進來過哦！」

少年突然有種想把那張不正經的笑臉壓進盤中熱湯裡的衝動。

男人微笑，放下了餐盤。

「你要在那邊窩到什麼時候？過來啦！湯都要涼掉了。」

「……」

「喂喂，真的不領情？真的怕我下毒喔？」

少年搖搖頭。

「要殺我你多的是機會下手。」

男人笑了起來。

「你很清楚嘛！那你還在擔心什麼？」

「天下沒有白吃的午餐……你要我做什麼？」

「……」

男人瞇起了眼睛，少年繃緊了身體。

「這個嘛……幫我包紮好了？」

「啊？」

「我只有一隻手，沒辦法幫自己包紮啊！又不能常常麻煩老闆，人家也有生意要做……那就你來吧！」

「……你是認真的嗎？」

「個人造業個人擔，我的要求不過分吧？」

「……」

「所以乖乖過來把湯喝掉吧，我還得把盤子還給人家。」

男人頓了一下，微笑。

「還有那把刀。」

「……」

少年猶豫許久，男人耐心地等候。

事實證明，能等的，就是贏家。

*****

微妙的同居生活過了一個月，男人的手傷早已復原，少年的槍傷恢復情況也相當良好。

「喂喂喂，不要傷還沒好就拼命鍛鍊行不行啊？看得我都覺得痛……」

男人坐在桌邊翹腳支頤，盯著少年纏滿繃帶卻大汗淋漓的身體無奈地說。

「……呼……你可以……不要看啊！」

少年沒有停下單手伏地挺身的鍛鍊運動，那是他自九歲以來就養成的習慣，一天不做就渾身不對勁。

「行了行了……我說不過你。早點做完早點休息啦！」

「……真囉嗦……」

「居然說我囉嗦……（筋）」

男人一腳掃向少年支撐身體的手，無防備的年輕人就這麼狠狠跌在了地上。

「搞什麼鬼啊臭老頭！」

男人得逞的笑容僵在臉上。

「臭老頭？！我才三十出頭……」

「三十出頭已經是老頭了啦！」

「～～～！！（筋）」

「怎樣？要打架來啊！臭‧老‧頭！」

「老虎不發威你把我當病貓？啊？！今天非得扯爛你那張臭嘴不可！！」

「誰扯爛誰的嘴還很難說呢！」

「這個死小鬼～～～！！」

「別閃了腰啊！臭老頭！！」

一紅一綠兩個人就這麼扭打成一團，一個揮拳一個就開踹，鬧得地板吱嘎作響旅館雞飛狗跳不得安寧，老闆黑著臉推開了房間的門。

「『紅髮』先生……」

「？！」

少年渾身一僵，揮出的拳頭就這麼停在半空中。

這個為老不尊的傢伙就是那個大名鼎鼎的軍火商，黑手黨三大家族之一的首領『紅髮』？！

「……」

「……？！」

老闆剎那間白了臉，緊張地瞅著男人的表情，深怕自己無意中的多嘴會惹來殺身之禍。

男人重重地嘆了口氣，擺手示意。

老闆如釋重負地關上門，離去的腳步聲還驚魂未定。

「……你沒有告訴我你就是『紅髮』。」

「說了又怎樣？已發生的事實不會改變。」

「……」

男人又嘆了口氣，抓抓頭。

「我還寧願你不知道……」

「？」

男人苦笑，聳聳肩。

「自從成了首領，就沒人敢用像你那樣的態度對我了。」

「……」

男人眼中的寂寞刺痛了少年，他明白那種感受。下意識地伸出手，搭上對方那曾被自己劃破的淺淺傷口。

男人瞪大了眼，不可置信地望著少年，後者卻什麼也沒說。

「……」

男人微笑，抽手摟過少年的頭，在他的額間輕吻。

少年全身僵直，臉色慘白，許久不見的驚恐染上了那對綠眸。

男人放開了手，直視他的眼睛，他在等著少年開口，對他說出那令少年恐懼至此的秘密。

但少年終究沒有說，只是大口地喘著氣，試圖平復自己的心情。

「說出來啊！你會好過點的。」

「不。」

少年深深吸了口氣。

「那件事……已經過去了。我親手作了了結。」

「是嗎……」

男人聳聳肩，無所謂地笑了。

「那，你還怕什麼？」

少年看著他那輕佻但卻溫柔的笑容，呼吸漸漸平靜下來。

「啊……」

少年閉上眼。

「是該什麼也不怕了。」

男人笑了，用力將少年擁進懷中。

儘管後者還是冷汗直冒全身顫抖，但他仍舊懷著無比的耐心，以細碎的親吻一步一步讓少年緩慢地走出那場噩夢。

「真的受不了你就喊停，好嗎？我保證絕對不會繼續下去，我絕對不會強迫你。」

「……真囉嗦……」

「……啊？……」

少年冷汗涔涔的臉上綻開了蒼白的笑容。

「你的保證哪次實現過？」

男人笑了。

「被這麼回嗆的話，我就算不想停也得停了啊～」

他們相視大笑，而後緊緊相擁。

男人留有鬍渣的臉孔吻得少年一陣麻癢刺痛，但那毫不急躁，溫柔而細心的舔吻卻使他的身體逐漸升溫，轉化為陣陣愉悅的顫抖。

「喂喂……別咬自己的手……你都不痛喔？」

「……啊……？」

少年的眼眸已變得朦朧，男人又心疼又好笑地搶下他的手，柔柔印上一吻。

「想叫就叫，別用這種方式忍耐。」

「……你……管我……那麼多……臭……老頭……」

「……（筋）」

男人惡意地擦過半勃起的尖端。

「……！！……」

少年弓起身體，口中溢出了一聲細碎的悲鳴。

男人得意地笑了，少年惱怒地瞪視他，伸手撫向他的褲襠。

「哇哦～這麼迫不及待喔？」

少年漲紅了臉。

「閉嘴啦！」

男人大笑，隨即低頭吻住了那張倔強的嘴，溫熱的舌在少年口中繾綣交流。

「……嗯……嗚……」

男人的手開始了輕柔的套弄，少年蹙起眉頭發出模糊的呻吟，想讓自己的口獲得解脫。

男人依依不捨地放開了那柔軟而富有彈性的唇，順著他的頸子往下親吻。

少年引頸向上，顫抖的濕熱喘息一陣一陣，意識全都集中到正被溫柔愛撫的下身。

「……嗚……啊啊……嗯……」

男人忍住想鼓勵他放聲叫喊的衝動，他很清楚這個小鬼的臉皮有多麼的薄。

所以他只是帶著笑，有意無意地加快了挑逗的節奏。

少年的喘息變得急促，下意識擺動著腰部向男人渴求更多，男人滿意地笑了，往下含住那已變得通紅的熾熱，陌生卻十足強烈的快感一口氣將少年推上頂峰。

「呃啊！……唔……啊……哈……」

纏裹著繃帶的胸口劇烈起伏，讓男人有點擔心會不會玩過火了讓少年的傷再度迸裂，只是他無奈地發現，自己的下身也已經沒了那份從容的悠閒。

「唔！……嗯嗯……哈……哈！……哈！！……！！！」

少年一個痙攣，挺腰將白濁全數射入了男人的口中，他差點嗆到。

『這小鬼……（筋）』

男人嚥下了口中的黏稠，沒好氣地盯著那沉浸在餘韻中尚未回神的朦朧雙眸，

他驀然發現這個年輕而高傲的小鬼恍惚的神情竟是如此地誘人，足以引發每個男人最赤裸而殘暴的征服慾望……

不行不行不行，他答應過他的。

勉強克制住想不顧一切狠狠佔有他的衝動，男人捧起少年的腰，讓他的雙膝屈曲在頰邊，

濕熱的舌才剛拂上少年曾備受摧殘的股間，便已令他雙眼圓睜淚水不可抑制地湧出，伴以瘋狂的掙扎。

「不要……不要！……嗚啊啊啊啊～～～～～！！」

那撕心裂肺的哀號痛至男人的體內，他拼命地擁緊少年柔聲安慰。

少年崩潰地哭泣，劇烈抽搐的身體滲出鮮血，男人第一次感受到這孩子沉重的過去豈是那麼輕言可以挽回……

*****

折騰了一夜，兩人都沒有睡。

少年眼神空洞地瑟縮在牆角，男人坐在桌邊支頤望著他，滿心的不捨，與無可發洩的陰狠憤恨。

那小鬼說過他已經親手了結，是真的嗎？

若是真的，為何這深藏的恐懼至今都還不能化解？……

男人咬牙，懊惱地抓頭。

偏偏他已經沒時間了，家族中一堆事情積著等他處理……

還是乾脆把小鬼帶回去算了？只要他堅持，那些老傢伙也不能有啥怨言吧？

「『紅髮』。」

少年的第一聲並沒有讓男人會意過來，隔了十幾秒才傻傻地開口。

「你叫我？」

「不然還有誰？」

少年沒好氣地翻了個白眼，男人鬆了口氣，揚起微笑。

「幹嘛？」

「我餓了，拿吃的來給我。」

「啊？」

少年惱怒地皺眉。

「才三十出頭就重聽喔！臭老頭！」

男人大笑。

「這個狗嘴吐不出象牙的臭小鬼！」

他起身，走到少年身邊想要輕拍他的頭，後者卻不著痕跡地避了開。

「快點去，我還要湯。」

「好好好～」

男人攤手聳肩。

「真會使喚人……」

「囉嗦。」

「……（筋）」

眼看著男人嘴角抽搐心不甘情不願地出了房，少年垂下眼，深深吸了口氣。

當男人端著餐盤邊碎碎唸邊踹開那扇可憐的門，少年已經沒了去向，徒留輕薄的紗質窗簾在風中飄盪。

*****

幾年過去，隨著傷痕的增加，綠髮青年的名號在下層社會也越傳越響。

好幾個組織試圖拉攏他，至今無一如願，青年的條件只有一個：派出代表單挑，誰能贏他，就入誰家。

看似囂張狂妄目中無人，但青年沉默地展現了他夠格誇下海口的力量。

越過一次次的難關，不斷地成長……

當青年的名字第一次傳進男人的耳中，他並沒有放在心上。

大理石般冷硬古典的臉龐紋風不動，微微下撇的嘴角告訴部下除了正事少說廢話。

不過是個自以為是的小鬼罷了，他不耐煩地想。

等他決策的事堆積如山，轉過頭，他已將青年徹底遺忘。

儘管是看似平行的兩條線，該交會時註定就會相見。

那天，男人帶著滿腔的不情願坐著黑色轎車去開會，司機優異的技術讓車身平穩地令他昏昏欲睡。

當那明顯恍神而渙散的金瞳毫無目的地飄出窗外，映入眼簾的卻當頭澆了他一盆徹骨冰冷的水。

槍口環伺中，綠髮青年俯身向前，鮮血正以驚人的速度噴上他的臉，握著匕首的掌整個穿透過那個倒霉傢伙的胸前……

令男人訝異的是青年的表情。

沒有狂氣、沒有憎恨，平靜如一泓湖水，彷彿他所做的行為，他身陷的局面，一切的一切都入不了他的眼……

男人的金眸恢復了鷹般的生氣，青年的傳言從某個蒙塵的角落鮮活地甦醒。

微笑不自覺地浮上那緊抿的嘴，如果青年能夠活過今天，他想與他會上一會。

*****

男人不曾出口的願望在自己的店裡實現。

當灰色的監視器畫面映出青年挺拔的身影，他的筆頓時僵在那邊。

深吸了一口氣，他暗暗嘲笑自己的失態，不動聲色地屏退左右，扔下如山的工作，翹起腿觀察著青年。

青年在吧台邊坐下，點了一杯酒。

身後舞台正上演著這間夜總會最知名的秀，美女如雲，歡聲雷動，他卻連回頭瞥上一眼也沒有。

男人瞇起了眼睛，再次感受到青年的與眾不同。

華麗的秀落幕，人們陶醉地沉浸在方才的興奮中。

橘髮的首席舞孃穿著惹火的豹紋洋裝婀娜現身時，店裡一陣騷動。

她踏著輕盈但卻堅定的步伐，技巧地閃過許多湧上前來攀談的群眾，逕直走到青年身邊落座，伸手向酒保點了酒。

男人知道，青年的冷淡觸怒了這個驕傲的女人。

但他更想知道，遇到這種致命的誘惑，青年會怎麼做。

她以完美的優雅手勢舉起酒杯輕啜，目不斜視，面帶笑容，交疊的修長雙腿曲線姣好，自然的坐姿突顯出傲人的輪廓……

青年不為所動。

男人的金眸染上笑意，看來他引以為傲的首席舞孃將在今夜初嘗敗績。

單方面的肢體挑逗並沒有持續多久，女人發現青年似乎打算喝完就走。

她故作從容地又為他點了一杯酒……最烈最貴的那種。

青年的反應出乎意料。

他沒有沉下臉將她甩在腦後，沒有害臊臉紅唯唯諾諾像初出茅廬的小鬼頭，

沒有輕浮浪蕩的邪笑，也沒有逢此豔遇自鳴得意地展現差點連酒杯都要一口吞下的男子氣魄。

他翹起腿，側身支頭，慵懶地啜著那杯烈酒，帶著某種嘲諷的笑容，冷眼看著這女人還想幹什麼……

男人冷酷的臉露出微笑，儘管他的首席舞孃敗得如此徹底，他卻意外地心情不錯。

青年的表現大大提高了他對他的評價，也讓他更熱血沸騰地期待與他交手的時候。

女人神色自若地喝完了自己的酒，聰明如她早已知道不管說什麼都改變不了既定的結果。

那麼，守住她僅存尊嚴的唯一方法就是保持沉默。

男人彈指召喚手下，他不想讓機會錯過。

當兩個戴著墨鏡的黑衣人依照老闆吩咐恭敬地站上青年的左右，他只是淡淡掃了他們一眼，

不急不徐地喝完酒，掏出一疊紙鈔放上桌，揚起了一個冷淡卻又迷人的笑容。

「多謝招待。」

*****

裝潢低調但極富質感與品味的 VIP 室內，男人與青年相對而坐。

青年以俐落的手勢點起了菸，深深吸了一口。

「有菸灰缸嗎？」

「……」

男人瞇起了銳利的金眸。

青年的舉動意味著兩種可能：

一，他對男人並無所求，是男人有事要對他開口，所以他必須容忍青年未經同意就點菸的無禮舉動，甚至配合他的要求 ─ 給他菸灰缸，

如果男人不想髒了他那黑得發亮的地板的話。

換言之，不論談什麼，青年都佔了上風，當然，是在和平談判的前提下。

二，如果青年根本沒想這麼多……那就是出身貧寒未受教育不知禮節為何物，又或是天生傲慢自信過人視禮節規矩如無物。

不管怎麼說，他對青年的興趣並不會因為這種小事而受挫，所以他彈指找人送來了他從沒用過的菸灰缸，放到青年面前。

「謝了。」

青年淡淡地微笑，彈了彈菸灰，再吸一口。

「找我什麼事？」

「你有沒有興趣為我工作？」

「……」

男人直接的話語令青年瞇起眼睛，他沒有追問對方任何原因。

男人的問題很簡單，答案也很簡單，原因什麼的根本無足輕重。

「我有我的規矩。」

「我知道。」

「時間？地點？」

男人微笑，青年跟他一樣直接。

「現在。跟我來。」

*****

空蕩蕩的房間，一色的黑，蒼白的吊燈在頭頂高懸。

當男人屏退左右脫下外套捲袖持刀上場，青年揚了揚眉……

在他的記憶中，還沒有哪位首領如同男人這般敢拿自己的性命冒險。

隨手扔掉還冒著火光的菸，暗紅墜地之時，青年抽刀飛身向前。

激烈的衝擊噴濺出銀白的火花，青年的攻擊毫無章法，卻憑著優異的身體性能及驚人的戰鬥天份，暴雨般地展開進攻。

相對於那份野獸般的獰猛，男人舉刀擋格的進退之間更沉穩、更洗鍊、更致命，

他不只一次地摸到青年的空檔，若不是青年握有雙刀得以狼狽地擋架，他早已吃了敗仗。

青年喘著大氣，深沉的綠眼燃起某種嗜血而狂熱的光芒，那光芒牢牢地吸引住男人的視線，傳染般地令那抹冷淡的金色泛出了同樣熾烈的光。

他們不需用言語稱讚對方，全心投入毫無保留的戰鬥就是最好的表達。

鮮血飛濺，唇角微揚，享受著刺激而瘋狂的瞬間，直到一方倒下……

當青年的身軀頹然落地，男人才驚覺自己給了對方多重的傷……從左肩到右腰側，幾乎深及內臟。

他扔下手中的刀，衝到青年身邊的腳步沒了慣有的從容，顫抖扶起他上身的手顯露出無可隱藏的慌張。

青年咳出一口血，虛弱的手揪住男人的衣領往下拉，在他耳邊輕聲地說：

「……我是……你的了……」

*****

青年的生命一如既往地頑強，儘管好幾次男人都以為這個他親自下海贏來的部下將會死在他手上，

但高燒總會偶爾消退，囈語總會偶爾停止，他綠髮的新部下總會偶爾醒來，咧嘴給他一個虛弱卻又十足堅強的微笑。

每晚，他都陪在他身旁。

沒有握他的手，沒有對他說話。

高傲如青年，不會想要借重他人的力量。

所以他只是坐著，看著他，靜靜等待。

他相信總有一天青年會跟他比翼遨翔。

*****

無視於醫生的禁令，男人端酒進房。

正茫然望著天花板的青年瞄到是他便掀開被子坐起身來，簇新的繃帶裹得密密麻麻。

「嚐嚐看。」

青年接過高腳杯，沒低頭看杯中鮮紅澄澈的酒，反而直盯著他。

「……？」

「你似乎很興奮？這麼好喝嗎？」

男人一愣，第一次有人從那張撲克臉上讀出他的情緒，身為首領此事絕對致命……

但此刻，他卻感到莫名的欣喜。

「嗯。」

「哦……？」

青年狐疑地喝了一口，瞪大眼，乾了整杯。

「好喝。」

男人微笑，神采飛揚的金色裡有種孩子般地得意。

「這是我酒莊的試作品，你來命名。」

「我？」

「對。」

「我不會啊！」

「無所謂，你想叫什麼就叫什麼。」

「……」

青年陷入苦思，男人耐心地看著他。

「不要看我。」

「啊？」

「你看我我會想不出來……去忙你的啦！」

「……」

男人的金瞳閃過一絲遺憾，青年微微一笑。

當晚，男人習慣性地回到青年的房間，青年已經入睡。

椅子上放了一張紙，寫了兩個大大的字：

_『鬼徹』。_

_備註：下次給我啤酒杯。_

*****

青年的傷已經痊癒，在男人的安排下開始著手學習家族的事務。

男人並沒有把他留在身邊，而是給了他最低階的職位，因為他知道青年不會願意作個落人口實的空降部隊，

他會憑著自己的本領，一路勢如破竹讓人心服口服地回到他面前。

青年沒有令他失望。

他負責的夜總會沒人鬧事，賭場沒有呆帳，狠辣明快的行事風格令家族裡的資深副官都敬他三分，他迅速的晉升實至名歸。

當眾宣佈青年成為新任首席副官的那一天，他們彼此擁抱。青年在他耳邊輕聲地說：

「我回來了。」

他微笑。

「歡迎回來。」

*****

青年愛用的武器換成了火力強大的槍，每天總會耗在靶場好幾個小時練習打飛靶。

偶爾男人會在旁看著他，糾正他姿勢上的缺失，由背後環住他握槍的手教他正確且更有效率的打法。

青年的悟性很好，比常人多數倍的練習更讓他進步神速，就連非慣用的手也已經練得一手好槍法。

那專注而冷冽的視線常令男人看得入神，除了對青年潛藏在眼神下的高潔靈魂無比激賞，

日子一久，更夾帶了某種強烈的佔有慾望。

他無法忍受這孩子脫離他的羽翼自立門戶，光是想到那單純的心將不再以他為唯一就足以令人發狂。

於是某天陪他練槍的時候，男人自身後擁住他，扳過他的頭，情不自禁地吻了他。

青年渾身一僵，垂下握槍的手，深吸口氣，回應了他。

他們幾乎是同時倒在那片人工草皮上。

狂亂地舔吻，粗暴地撕扯彼此的衣服，手探向對方的褲襠。

濕熱激狂的吻像要奪走兩人體內所有的氧氣，握在彼此手中的下身興奮地流淌著黏滑。

交疊的喘息在空蕩的靶場中迴響，對對方的渴望山洪一般地爆發……

分不清是誰在顫抖，分不清是誰的嘆息。

分不清是誰在撫摸著誰，分不清是誰佔有著對方。

「……哈……哈！……」

「嗚……」

白濁同時濺上了對方，他們翻躺在彼此的身旁。

男人側過頭發現青年也正想轉頭看他，無可言喻的感情充滿著他曾經冰凍的心房。

他溫柔地覆上青年的身體想吻他，額上卻傳來微溫槍口冰冷的聲響。

「？！」

眼前的青年不是男人所認識的那個他。

無畏的綠眸寫滿了驚懼，蓄積著力量的身體抽搐著某種歇斯底里的瘋狂……

男人的金眸驀地睜大。

他最鍾愛的副官究竟怎麼了？居然拿槍指著他？！

「……不要……」

「索隆西亞？」

「……滾開！」

「……」

「滾開！我叫你滾沒聽見嗎？！滾開！滾開！！滾開！！！」

男人看著青年狂亂的眼，那裡面並沒有他……

於是他作了一個事後回想起來連自己都要捏把冷汗但卻十分值得從不後悔的決定。

「看清楚我是誰，要開槍就開槍。」

男人沉著的聲線沒有絲毫猶豫或害怕。

「我不會讓開的，索隆西亞。」

青年扣住扳機的指節蒼白而顫抖。

男人溫和卻堅定地看著他。

「別忘了你自己說過的話。」

他用力地抱緊他，青年發出淒厲的哀號拼死掙扎。

他使盡所有力氣牢牢地扣住他，任憑槍托打出的血流下他的臉龐。

「想起來，索隆西亞！你不是說話不算話的人吧！！」

青年猛地一顫，男人感覺到那副年輕軀體失控的力量正在快速地消散。

「……？！」

濕熱的舌尖顫抖地舔上他被打傷的額角。

青年鬆掉了槍，捧住男人的臉頰，蒼白地微笑。

「我沒有忘……」

男人微笑。

「再說一遍。」

青年深吸口氣，環住了他的頸項，在他耳邊低喃……

「……我是……你的了……」

像被按下了某種開關，男人帶著不自覺的狂熱擁住了青年的身體，扯開他的襯衫由領口直撫而下。

青年微微地抖著，在那火熱的手掌掠過敏感地帶時不由自主地喘氣屏息，

蹙眉閉眼，雙唇微張，自身體深處發出最低沉悅耳而銷魂的喟嘆。

顫慄的快感由男人的背脊直湧而上，即便品嘗過女人柔軟而嬌媚的滋味，

卻從不曾像身下這個不折不扣的男人一般，給予他如此強烈而麻痺的激狂。

他沉淪在青年的懷抱中，感覺自己正被某種不知名的力量驅使著，對青年獻出他的所有。

愛撫著強韌肉體的手掌粗暴中隱含憐惜。

青年變得迷濛的雙眼如被雲霧籠罩的神秘湖泊，吸引著男人踏入那塊禁域，而後永世不能回頭。

修長結實的手指探入身後的瞬間，青年弓起身體發出了無聲的叫喊，湖泊流淌出晶瑩的淚，勒緊的手臂令男人幾乎窒息……

但他無言地灌注更熾烈的熱情，吻住那蒼白的嘴向青年表明了他的真心。

不管是什麼纏住了眼前這個年輕的靈魂，他相信他終能以自己的雙手斬開那片荊棘。

逐漸增加的手指……逐漸變快的節奏……

青年劇烈地顫抖，屈曲了膝蓋纏上男人的腰，蠱惑卻又純淨的甘美呻吟無可抑制地竄出口腔，震撼著男人的聽覺神經。

一瞬間男人腦中再無所有，抽出手指將自己頂入了他。

「啊啊！！……嗚……」

青年的身體痙攣著，淚水大滴地滑落。

男人心疼地吻著那對已略顯紅腫的眼睛，暫時忍住了瘋狂馳騁的衝動。

難耐的喘息溢滿了整個空間，裡面有著兩人份的煎熬。

青年睜開了眼睛，水氣瀰漫的湖泊野火般地燃起，他深吸了一口氣，用力將骨盆迎向男人的下體。

帶來的瘋狂快感難以言喻，男人不自禁地低吼了一聲，再也沒有顧忌……

碧綠的草皮上兩具赤裸的身體猛烈交纏，以近乎要吞噬彼此的熱情瘋狂地需索著對方。

純粹的動物本能支配了一切，混合了痛苦和激情的呻吟讓彼此更加血脈賁張……

抽搐，喘息，滅頂的快感無窮無盡，直到其中一方再也支持不住，陷入昏迷……

*****

他們是最合作無間的工作夥伴。

男人幾乎不需開口，青年已早一步完成了那未曾下達的命令，彼此的默契無懈可擊。

而當卸下了嚴謹的身份差距，他們也是最靈肉相契的愛侶。

儘管不曾形諸於言語，卻都能毫無顧忌地為對方獻上彼此的生命。

然而變化始料未及。

夜總會裡，喝醉的客人仗著酒膽大肆喧鬧。

砸破杯盤，所到之處一片狼藉，陪酒女郎與客人們紛紛閃避，只有一個沉靜的女人無畏地留在原地。

「媽的，這女人搞什麼鬼？！」

「先生，這裡不是那種隨便的店，要胡鬧的話，請您離開這裡。」

「好囂張的口氣，妳知道老子是誰嗎？！居然敢用那種口氣跟老子說話，妳不要命了妳！」

黑髮女子星夜般的眼瞳直視著面前臉紅脖子粗的客人，靜靜微笑。

「正是因為知道您的身份，我才這麼勸您。」

「哦？區區女人竟敢對老子說教，看來……」

男人粗鄙的眼神毫不掩飾地盯上女子包裹在黑色皮衣下的豐滿胸部。

「得讓妳知道自己的立場才行啊！」

跨步伸手的瞬間，女子輕巧地旋身閃避。

從容的微笑令男人惱羞成怒，反手甩上一個巴掌，扼住女子的喉嚨猛力將她按倒在地，抓住她的領口準備扯開那件皮衣。

聞訊趕來的青年目睹了一切，霎那間幾乎遺忘的冰冷恨意排山倒海地洶湧而起。

他猛力甩開部下攔阻的手，大步踏至男人面前，扯住他的髮一把將他甩向對面的牆壁。

巨大的聲響令所有人嚇白了臉，青年渾身散發出刺骨的殺意，

面無表情地踱至癱倒在地發出呻吟的男人身邊，再度扯著他的髮，將他拖行至女子跟前。

「道歉。」

「……」

青年冷著臉將他的頭猛力砸入地上那堆碎玻璃。

男人發出淒厲的慘叫，滿臉是血，一隻眼上還插著酒瓶的碎片。

「道歉。」

「嗚啊啊啊啊～～～！！……嗚……哦……」

又一次，再一次。

鮮血濺上了青年的臉，他看起來彷彿冷面的厲鬼。

部下們全傻了眼，驚恐地看著這個一向以架走鬧事者背地處決的俐落方式處理糾紛的冷靜上司，現在展露出前所未見令人喪膽的那一面。

青年的語調絲毫沒變。

「還不道歉？」

「住手吧……」

黑髮女子看著那張血腥的俊臉，淡淡地說。

「他已經死了。」

青年冷冷睨著那血肉模糊面目全非的臉，鬆手，男人已然癱軟的屍身發出沉重的聲響轟然落地。

他抬臂厭惡地用袖子擦拭著臉上的血。

夜總會裡一片死寂。

*****

男人眉頭緊鎖，抿著的唇隱沒在交握的十指之後。

他桌上攤著一封信，寫著再不交出兇手，全面戰爭勢在必行。

字跡是深褐色的，龍飛鳳舞，聞起來有股濃重的腥味……

那是他某個倒霉部下的血跡。

那晚青年一言不發地走到他面前繳械，然後就走回他的房間，沉默地等待判決。

當他聽完了部下的報告，一瞬間他慶幸青年沒有當場舉槍自裁謝罪，但日後勢必要面對的沉重後果壓住了他的笑意，

那晚，他沒有去青年的房間。

他嘗試找人居中斡旋，表明是死者在他地盤鬧事在先，青年所為僅是單純的自衛。

但他其實也明白這種說辭根本狗屁不通，一堆杯盤加上一個陪酒女郎的貞潔和一位家族要員的命相比，份量之懸殊顯而易見。

最糟糕的是那幾近羞辱的公開處決方式……

夜總會生意一落千丈不說，對方更是吃了秤砣鐵了心，除非交出青年任他們千刀萬剮，事情絕對沒有轉圜的餘地。

他該怎麼做？

為了他心愛的副官陷全家族於復仇的戰火之中？

「不用想那麼多。」

「？！」

青年走到他面前，平靜地看著他。

「殺了我，割下我的頭送去給對方……你只能這麼做。」

他唇邊揚起悲傷的苦笑，搖了搖頭。

青年的眼神冷冽。

「你應該明白，要我死在那堆人渣手上不如現在就斃了我……你不殺我，難道要你的人民陪我們玩命？！你不是那種人啊！」

男人深吸了一口氣，金眸換上嚴肅的神情。

「回答我，那個時候，你為什麼沒有結束自己的生命？」

青年的回答乾淨俐落。

「我沒有錯。」

男人的表情變得柔和。

「那麼，你應該也明白，我不是那種濫殺無辜的人。」

他掏出一把槍。

青年的目光閃過一絲危險的興奮，但看見男人隨後放上的大疊鈔票，他張口結舌。

「離開這裡，越遠越好。我要你斷絕跟外界的一切聯繫，把自己藏得滴水不漏……

我會宣稱你已經逃亡，佈下天羅地網追殺你……我不要隔天醒來聽到你的死訊，懂嗎？」

「不可能的，這種粗糙的藉口……」

「你不相信我？」

「？！」

男人以前所未有的嚴厲神色瞪視著青年。

「給我聽好，副官‧索隆西亞！這是命令！！藏好自己，三個月後再回來，屆時我保證一切都已塵埃落定。

在此之前我不要任何人知道你在哪裡，不要任何人找到你……這樣說夠清楚了嗎？！」

「可是你……」

「敢抗命，我現在就宰了你！」

青年揚起微笑。

「那就動手。」

「？！」

男人錯愕地瞪大眼，他看進那抹湖綠，意外地發現那原應柔軟而溫暖的顏色竟也有著無法撼動的堅決和冷硬。

他挫敗地垂下肩……

青年笑了，拿起桌上的槍和錢。

「三個月，要是騙我，我宰了你！」

男人抬頭，青年在他唇上淺淺一吻，轉頭大步走出了房間。

男人溫柔地目送他的遠去。

*****

與世隔絕的三個月，青年以身為副官的驕傲精確地完成了他首領的命令。

金色的眼睛深印在他心裡，時而溫柔，時而冷峻，時而激狂，時而沉靜。

每當在日曆上劃下標記，他明白，自己已離他的首領，他的男人，越來越近。

那天，當他帶著近乎難以自抑的興奮和激動飛奔回營，是的，一切已塵埃落定。

沒有戰爭，沒有血腥，所有事業一如往昔。

不同的是，他成了新的首領……

金瞳的男人花了三個月的時間為他的順利接棒作好準備，然後在他回來的前夕，假他的名坦然交出了自己的生命。

從黑髮女子口中得知時，青年沒有哭泣。

他沉默地檢視帳簿，聽取報告，盡一個新任首領的本分，宣告索隆西亞家族的成立。

新家族的運作順利上了軌道。

忙亂的一個月過去，青年已成為一位出色的首領。

這天，他帶著花束來到男人的墓地。

那裡面沒有屍體。

男人代替他受盡屈辱支離破碎的身體被丟入海裡，沒有留下一點痕跡。

他們甚至沒有道別。

那個淺淺的吻就是最後的一切。

青年放下花束，雙手不自禁地緊握成拳。

「……懦夫……」

顫抖的話語迸出唇間。

湖泊流下了眼淚……

*****

此後的一年，新首領的行事異常低調。

他幾乎從不出席公開場合，萬不得已必須參加島上的首領集會，也總是帶上他那兩位美麗的副官隨行，由她們代他發表意見。

他眼神淡漠，面無表情，任憑腿上橘髮的妖嬈女子玩弄那三枚金色的耳墜，偶爾皺眉顯露不悅……

除此之外，他對什麼都沒興趣。

他的平靜令原本惶惶於復仇危機的對手也逐漸放下了心。

他們刻意地試探，當眾譏諷或用粗鄙的言語羞辱他，但男人充耳不聞，視若無睹，

就算他們派人去砸他的場，血腥的報復行為也不曾再發生。

於是他們放下了心，輕蔑地嘲笑著他的怯懦。

索隆西亞不過是個吃軟飯的色胚，他根本沒那個種……

挑釁般的小風波到最後也漸漸平息。

索隆西亞的帝國在兩位有能副官的治理下扎穩了根基，他的事業日益蓬勃，

賭場和風格各異的夜總會雨後春筍般地建立，家族的版圖已遠遠超越了那金眸的前首領。

這天，小島有史以來最氣派的賭場和最奢華的夜總會連袂開幕，遠道而來的賓客令整條街為之壅塞，嘉年華會般的繽紛慶典如火如荼地進行。

喧鬧的樂曲響徹夜空，璀璨的煙花閃個不停……招牌美酒『鬼徹』的無限免費供應更將人們沸騰的情緒撩撥至瘋狂的境地。

島上兩大家族以外的首領全到齊了。

索隆西亞穿著精緻的黑色西裝和條紋襯衫，掛著代表身份的白圍巾，和他們一一寒暄擁抱致意。

他一改平日的冷淡，舉止瀟灑，笑容可掬，周旋於賓客間的身影風度翩翩，沉穩的談吐流露出令人無法抗拒的魅力。

談笑間，一位首領的保鑣附耳在他主子身邊低語，

那身材肥碩的男人霎那間變了臉色，夾雜著錯愕和憤怒的表情蒼白得引起了索隆西亞的注意。

「怎麼了？」

男人警惕地窺視著他的表情，他皺起眉頭。

「我的招待有什麼地方冒犯到您了嗎？」

男人深吸口氣，擠出微笑。

「不，是我有些事必須趕回去處理。」

綠髮男人露出真正遺憾的表情，困擾地看向擠得密密麻麻水洩不通的狂歡人群。

「我們留有一條緊急通道，可以供您使用。」

黑髮女子垂手適時地開口，首領讚許地點著頭，交代他的首席副官引領他們前往那條離開的祕密通道，日後隨時歡迎他們大駕光臨。

他熱忱地握住男人肥厚的手，與他互敬了一杯醇美的鮮紅烈酒，分別時，他對他們親切地揮手。

剛走到通道的盡頭，肥壯的首領滿意地發現他的座車、司機和護駕的車隊都已經接到通知過來待命。

他咧著大嘴輕拍女子的肩膀向她道謝，說了些代向首領致意，感謝招待之類的漂亮話，鑽進座車前不忘摸了把女子挺翹的臀。

黑髮女子微微一笑，深深鞠躬，目送男人帶著低俗的笑容指揮司機和車隊揚塵遠走，

然後掏出手機，靜靜下達了指令。

當漾滿奪目金色的巨大煙火爆開在空中，綠髮男人知道他的復仇已經完成。

剎那間的百感交集讓他有種鼻酸落淚的衝動，但他只是擎起那比常人大上兩倍的啤酒杯，斟滿醉人的鮮紅，朝舞台緩步移動。

仇人的賭場被砸毀，夜總會被迫停工。

重要的副官和知名的打手被殘忍地處決，所有旗下事業的負責人一律不留活口。

肥碩男人的車隊橫翻在空曠的街頭，被炸得成了一列焦黑的廢鐵。

四散的屍首彈痕累累，男人失了生氣的雙眼圓睜，口裡啣著的雪茄還冉冉冒著白煙……

索隆西亞贏得了空前的勝利，穩穩成為島上三大教父之一。

他唯一的遺憾只是無法親自動手，用仇敵的鮮血祭奠他的首領。

修長健碩的身影站上舞台的時候，台下的人們一瞬間靜默，只聽到頭頂的煙火轟隆。

金色映滿了他的眼，如男人冷酷的溫柔。

淺笑在他唇邊浮現，他緩緩地開口：

「讓我們一起舉杯，敬美好的人生。」

《全 文 完》

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯……跟《鬼徹》一樣為了還 H 文文債而寫，寫到最後其實並不那麼 H 的一篇文。  
> 但是，寫出了我想要的感覺，所以自己算是相當滿意。（笑）
> 
> 這篇是 蒙卡 Z / 紅髮 Z / 鷹眼 Z 的 Z 總受文。  
> 曾想過要像尾田的『索隆西亞』這樣賦予他們一個義大利風味的名字，後來因為實在沒有那個命名天份加不想動腦筋而作罷。  
> 於是這篇充斥著很多的「男人」、「少年」、「青年」、「他」等等的第三人稱代名詞，希望不至於讓讀者搞混。（汗笑）
> 
> 斧手蒙卡這個角色形象其實是寫文寫到小索隆面前倒著被劈成兩半的屍體時才正式決定採用的，  
> 隨性發揮的結果就是在寫到他喝酒跟強吻小索隆時完全忘了他下顎隔著鐵片這回事，幸好打字時發現，得以匆忙地加筆改正。（狂汗）  
> 看到 Po 文的論壇有人回應說原本以為蒙卡被設定成好人，沒想到是個禽獸……  
> 很開心，我要的就是這種人的複雜性跟兩面性，徹頭徹尾不求回報的正義英雄已經多到讓人覺得無趣啦！  
> 更何況「天下沒有白吃的午餐」，這句至理名言可是貫徹了全篇直到《鬼徹》的結尾哪！（謎笑，此點詳後述）  
> 沒有蒙卡這件事的刺激，或許索隆終其一生都只會是個在街頭流浪忍受他人暴力落魄潦倒靜靜等死的人吧？  
> 人的機緣是很難說的，塞翁失馬焉知非福……不是嗎？（微微笑）
> 
> 紅髮嘛……在本篇就是個輕佻不羈卻又溫柔的大孩子。  
> 寫到他跟索隆打架鬧得旅館雞飛狗跳那段時忍不住笑出來，很久沒有寫文寫到這麼開心的片段了。（大笑）  
> 他那種開朗不正經的個性對正值叛逆期的少年索隆而言，其實是一帖不錯的良方。  
> 儘管表面上這段裡的索隆彆扭好勝兼多話，個性跟前後文好像有點不搭，  
> 但其實那是因為跟紅髮像小孩般鬥嘴的相處方式讓他得以暫時忘卻沉重的過去，恢復這年紀的孩子應有的本色之故。  
> 紅髮很寵他，把他當成小鬼在呵護……這是為什麼後來他會選擇離開的原因。  
> 固然這種被捧在掌心的生活很輕鬆沒錯，卻不是一個性格高傲如索隆的男人所想要的未來。  
> 他不會永遠只是一個受寵的孩子，但在紅髮這裡他就算長大也不會被視為一個真正的男人而受到應有的尊重，  
> 簡言之……紅髮並沒有用「正確」的方式來對待像他這樣的人，所以他離開。
> 
> 鷹眼這段，道盡了我對 MZ 這對 CP 的理想形象。  
> 索隆不是只會在鷹眼面前齜牙咧嘴發脾氣耍任性的寵物小貓，他是跟他一樣擁有強韌意志的堂堂男子漢。  
> 若非如此，冷酷如鷹眼又怎會由衷地欣賞他，期待他的發展？  
> 我不認為像鷹眼這樣的人面對很多同人文裡那種個性幼稚的驕縱索隆時會多有耐心地跟他耗下去，他應該會不屑一顧吧！  
> 那樣的描寫在我看來，對索隆也是一種侮辱。  
> 所以我筆下的索隆要高傲而強悍，儘管是在鷹眼面前，也是能並駕齊驅甚至青出於藍的存在。  
> 那才是我所認定的最佳相處模式，不是寵溺，不是放縱，  
> 唯有付出足夠的尊重，和具備真正強勁的實力，才足以令魔獸甘心委身於他。
> 
> 所以他們之間的關係不是《鬼徹》中的阿香所能追得上的。  
> 儘管索隆並沒有拒絕他，但也只是有感於他發自肺腑為自己而掉的淚水和捨棄一切的真心，想藉此還他一份情而已。  
> 是的，「天下沒有白吃的午餐」，他索隆也不是個忘恩負義不懂回報的人。  
> 但那，並不是愛。
> 
> 論壇上有人說了：  
> 『鬼徹』最適合代表本篇的索隆，因為鬼徹是斬殺主人的妖刀，跟索隆扯上關係的人都逃不開詛咒的命運。  
> 前面那句是沒錯，後面的理由卻令我一愣，我在寫文時還真沒想到這種巧合性。  
> 只是很單純地想寫出凜然高潔地活到生命最後一刻，貫徹壯烈人生的戰場之鬼……這樣的感覺。  
> 果然不同的人會有不同的詮釋，這也是看讀者回文的醍醐味啊！（微微笑）
> 
> 本文最後一段相當程度地借重了《教父》小說和電影的表現手法，一方是繽紛歡樂的喧鬧景象，一方是血腥殺戮、背叛和復仇。  
> 索隆成為首領之時，也犧牲了隨心所欲的自由，他必須違背自己心意地和他人應酬，必須假他人之手為鷹眼報仇，  
> 而且儘管他對家族事務一點興趣也沒有，還是得遵照鷹眼的遺願繼承他的位子，照顧他的人民……  
> 世事古難全啊……  
> 但若能如他最後所說，真心地認為這樣彷彿置身無間地獄般坎坷的人生何其美好……  
> 那也是一種豁達跟解脫吧……
> 
> egoismt 拜上


End file.
